


the possibilities are endless

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn, Blaine, and Will make plans for spring break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the possibilities are endless

Blaine turns onto his side to rest his head on Quinn's thigh, the sound of her orgasm still ringing in his ears as he swipes a hand over his mouth. His other arm loops under her leg, hand resting on her stomach, his fingertips stroking idly.

Her fingers comb absently through his hair and he glances up at her, taking in her closed eyes and satisfied smile. He loves her like this, utterly relaxed and sated, completely at peace with herself and the world.

He smirks a little as he slides his free hand under her other leg, his fingers ghosting over the back of her knee, and grins when she twitches and makes a small noise of protest.

He murmurs an apology and brings his hand to the front of her thigh, lightly caressing her smooth skin.

His grin lingers as he tells himself to thank Will the next time he sees him for showing him how to do that thing with his fingers that made her tug hard on his hair and cry out his name as she came.

Quinn is usually rather quiet during sex, save for a few breathy gasps and a whimper or two, so getting such a vocal reaction out of her is always something to strive for.

He takes a breath and realizes he can still smell her, can still taste her when he flicks his tongue over his lips. He didn't know if he would like it at first, the taste of her, though he loved the scent of her arousal. It took one night of experimenting to discover that yes, he did in fact love the taste of one Quinn Fabray as well.

She sighs softly and he shifts, rising up on his arm to look at her.

She smiles down at him, pressing her heel lightly to his bare back, and he smiles back, pulling his arm from under her leg so he can move to kiss her.

She's dressed only in her bra, her dress and panties discarded almost in the blink of an eye when they'd entered her bedroom and he'd pushed her down onto the bed.

He'd pulled off his shirt before crawling between her legs, and now he contemplates removing his jeans too, feeling a little over warm, not to mention overdressed.

They adjust their positions until they're lying side by side facing each other and they're quiet another moment before she sighs again.

"Lucky my mom's not home," she murmurs, her expression almost rueful as her hazel eyes flick to his brown ones.

He grins. "Are you complaining?" he asks, one eyebrow rising as he reaches with one hand to push her hair behind her ear.

"No," she replies quickly, momentarily biting down on her bottom lip as the corner of her mouth twitches a little. "Not complaining, it just... would've been very awkward."

He laughs and she smiles, the barest hint of shyness lingering in her eyes. Almost a year later they're still trying to strip away her insecurities and he knows that her lying here, almost naked in the middle of the day, is something big for her.

"I've been thinking," she says, shifting a little closer and draping her leg over his. "Spring break's coming up soon; maybe we could go somewhere kind of nice, the three of us. I mean, nowhere too far to drive, and nothing too expensive." She shrugs. "Just a week away. You, me, and Will."

He nods, his fingers tracing the curve of her side before his hand rests on her hip.

"I've kind of been thinking the same thing." His hand slides down to her thigh, pulling her leg up a little higher. "Besides, my mom keeps hinting I should take you somewhere nice beyond the next town over."

She giggles, ducking her head for a moment, and he laughs again, touching a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll talk to Will about it, then," she says when she looks back up. "Make sure he doesn't have some sort of teacher's conference or something that week. I'd hate if he couldn't come."

He nods again and then grins. "A whole week with the two of you. Wonder what we could get up to."

"Mmm," she hums, "the possibilities are endless."

His grin widens and she returns it before twisting to look at the clock on her bedside table. His eyes flick over her body and he feels a low stirring, his fingers pressing just slightly into her hip.

"Two hours until my mom comes home," she says when she turns back, one eyebrow raised and a mischievous curve to her lips.

"The possibilities are endless," he echoes, pushing her onto her back as her hands drop to the fastenings on his jeans.

 

 

 

 

Quinn knocks on the door to Will's office the following afternoon and a moment later the door swings open.

"Hey," he says, smiling as he stands aside to let her in.

He closes and locks the door again and then moves to kiss her, momentarily weaving his fingers through hers.

"Where's Blaine?" he asks when he pulls away, sweeping his thumbs over the backs of her hands before stepping back to his desk.

"Doctor's appointment," she replies as she drops her bag to the floor.

She spins quickly on her heel as she turns towards the couch, almost like a pirouette, and the skirt of her dress flutters out, revealing her thighs. Will swallows hard at the expanse of leg revealed to him, feeling like it's been ages since he's been alone with her, though it's only been a couple of days.

She slips her shoes off and settles cross-legged on the couch, tucking her dress in the space between her legs.

"Besides, it's been a while since you and I had some one-on-one time," she adds with a smile and he laughs.

"Was just thinking the same thing," he says as he settles in his chair to finish adding the last few grades into the computer.

"I wanted to ask you, though; spring break's coming up. You don't have any kind of conferences or anything to go to, do you?"

He shakes his head, frowning a little as he types in a D and feeling a brief flash of disappointment.

"No, nothing at all that week. Why?"

"I was just thinking the three of us could go somewhere kind of nice."

"A whole week with the two of you?" he says, casting a glance at her.

Her brow creases slightly. "You don't want to?"

He snorts laughter. "Are you kidding? That's like my dream vacation."

She giggles softly and he grins.

"Any idea where you want to go?" he asks, tapping in a few more grades.

"Not really. Somewhere close enough to drive, but maybe somewhere different than where we usually go. Figured we could decide next week and make hotel reservations and everything."

"That works," he murmurs, entering the last grade and saving the file before exiting out of everything and shutting down the computer.

She smiles when he stands, lowering her feet to the floor as he starts towards her.

He bends when he reaches her, bracing his hands on the couch cushions as he kisses her, sucking gently on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue past her lips and deepening the kiss.

He lifts one hand to her thigh and her legs spread as he slides it up under her skirt. He groans when his fingers reach bare wetness and he breaks the kiss, staring down at her and not failing to notice the devilish curve of her lips.

"Please tell me you haven't been like this all day," he murmurs, not sure he can handle the idea of her sitting pantyless in his class without him knowing. Though knowing would've made it pretty much impossible to teach.

She giggles softly and shakes her head. "No. I took them off just before I came in here."

He grins and lowers his head to kiss her again, leaning forward a little and pushing her back against the cushions as he braces one knee on the couch. He gently pushes on her thigh, coaxing her legs further apart, and then slides two fingers inside of her.

She gasps in his mouth, her hips rising against his palm, and he pushes deeper, pulling a whimper from her throat.

She sinks a little further down on the couch, her legs spreading wider and allowing his fingers to slip deeper. Her nails scratch against the fabric of the cushions, and when she sighs his name, he knows what she wants.

Without either of them needing to speak, she shifts to lie down while he unfastens his pants and pushes them to his knees along with his boxers.

He pushes her dress to her hips and lowers himself between her legs, entering her slowly because he loves to watch her face as she feels him slide inside.

She sighs again when he's in all the way, her legs rising on either side of him, and he begins to move, pulling almost all the way out before pushing deep.

Her head falls back against the arm of the couch and he lowers his mouth to her neck, feeling the slight vibration of her throat when she moans very softly. He wishes sometimes she were more vocal, even though he knows that she enjoys being with him. In all the times they've had sex, he's only failed to make her come twice, and that was early on in their relationship, or whatever they were back then.

She's still quiet these days, but the frequency of the sounds has increased, and he knows he owes some of this to Blaine. He helped her to open up and become more comfortable in her skin, something Will wasn't quite able to do only because he couldn't be with her like she needed. It's one of very few things he envies about Blaine, the ability to be seen with Quinn without it being a scandal.

He reaches down and pulls her leg higher to brace her knee against his shoulder, rotating his hips and thrusting deeper when her pelvis tilts. She gasps and then her perfectly even teeth come together, almost in a grimace, turning her next inhalation of air into a hiss before her mouth falls open again.

The fingers of one hand grip his arm while the other holds tightly to the couch cushion and he can hear the dull creak of the springs as he moves, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

He can feel his own imminent release and worries that this might become strike number three when she suddenly tightens around him with an uncharacteristically loud cry, dragging him with her over the edge.

He rides out her orgasm with her, feeling the pulse of her muscles become less and less until they finally subside, and then looks down at her, pleased and more than a little surprised.

She stares back, her expression vaguely startled, and then apologizes softly, her brow creasing as she worries her bottom lip.

He laughs a little and shakes his head as he pushes her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

"Don't apologize."

"I just – I didn't mean to be so –"

"It's okay," he reassures her. "Maybe not the best place for it," he adds, eliciting a small smile, "but it's definitely nothing to be sorry for."

Her smile widens and he touches a kiss to her lips before pushing to his feet.

He fixes his pants, tucking and zipping and adjusting until he's returned to normal, and then swipes a hand across his forehead, frowning slightly.

"I wish they wouldn't crank the heat up so high," he says with a grimace. "It's not that cold."

He glances at the clock on the wall and then turns back towards Quinn, biting back a groan when he sees her fanning herself with her dress. He gives her a look and she grins playfully, letting her dress fall back in place as she pushes to a sitting position and toes on her shoes.

"Why are you here so late?" he asks.

"I was studying in the library," she replies as she stands and walks over to her bag. She kneels down and rummages for a moment before withdrawing a hair tie, and looks up at him from the floor as she pulls her hair back. "It is midterm season."

He nods, watching as she rummages in her bag again, staring at the bit of thigh revealed as her dress shifts up and biting back another groan as he thinks about what's under her dress, or rather, what _isn't_ under her dress.

As if on cue she withdraws her panties from her bag and stands, pulling them on and smoothing her skirt down again.

His face must show his disappointment because she smirks and steps over to kiss him.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asks when she pulls back, thinking that maybe she and Blaine could come over for a late dinner Saturday night.

"Studying," she replies as she bends to pick up her bag. "Probably alone," she adds, raising an eyebrow as she adjusts the strap on her shoulder. "I never get anything done with either of you around."

He pretends to pout and she grins as she steps over to kiss him again. "You'll live. Just think about spring break. A whole week with us."

He makes an approving noise and her grin widens as she steps over to the door. She pulls it open and then turns to look at him.

"I'll see you Monday, Mr. Schue," she says, her tongue playing over the front of her teeth, and his laugh echoes in the hallway as she slips from his office.

 

 

 

 

Quinn and Blaine peer out the window of their room, watching the traffic on the street far below.

"I can't believe we got this room for so cheap," she murmurs as she steps away, letting her side of the curtain fall back into place.

"It helps to know people," he replies, smiling as he looks at her over his shoulder. "And to have a mother who apparently wants you out of the house for a week."

He grins and she laughs softly as she steps over to her suitcase, lifting the top and rifling through the contents.

"Will should be here soon. What do you think we should do for dinner tonight?" she asks, pulling out two dresses and holding them up side by side.

Blaine shrugs, slipping his hands into his pockets as he moves away from the window.

"We should probably wait until he gets here before we decide."

She nods and steps over to the closet to hang the dresses up.

She unpacks while Blaine sits on the bed, an amused smile on his face as he watches her hang the rest of her dresses up and neatly organize her other clothes in two of the dresser drawers.

She's setting up her things in the bathroom when there's a knock on the door and she hurries out, very nearly bouncing as she goes to answer it.

Blaine stands, his smile widening as Quinn opens the door for Will and stands aside to let him enter.

"Still hyper, I see," Will says to Blaine as he lowers his suitcase to the floor and shrugs off his coat, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Quinn.

"Shut up," she says as she comes to stand with them. "I'm here for a week with both of my boys; I have every right to be excited."

Will grins and pulls her to him for a kiss, his hand lingering on her waist before he reaches past her for Blaine, taking hold of his fingers and tugging him closer.

Quinn reaches behind her, gripping his shirt for a moment before she breaks her kiss with Will to turn her head towards Blaine. He smiles and touches his lips to hers, and then a moment later Will pushes her hair aside to press his lips to her neck.

She hums happily, one hand holding on to each of them, and thinks there is no better place to be in the world than sandwiched in between the two men she loves.  



End file.
